Alien Rulers
by AW Universal
Summary: Serena and Darien are teleported to an alien space colony. What do the aliens want? Multi- chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
A/N: This takes place right after the Scouts meet Venus and before Zoisite challenges Darien in the anime. Do not ask where this idea came from 'cause I have no idea ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Abduction  
  
Serena was walking home from the battle. 'Now all five Scouts are together. With all of us we should be able to find the princess soon. I wonder what she'll.huh?!' Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint pink glow surrounding her. Then Serena passed out.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Darien couldn't believe that he'd fallen for that fake Sailor Moon. His injured shoulder was a constant reminder of his stupidity. His feet traveled the well- known path to his place. He couldn't wait to get home and try to tend his shoulder one handed. He was brought back to the real world by a pink glow around him. His last thought was 'The Negaverse' before blackness claimed him.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Both Serena and Darien woke up at the same time. Eyes fluttered open, followed by yawns and stretching. They sat up and noticed each other.  
  
"Darien?!"  
  
"Meatball Head?!"  
  
"My name is Serena! Not Meatball Head!"  
  
"Normally I'd take great pleasure in commenting on your brain, which this instance has reinforced my beliefs that you don't have one. How I pity your parents."  
  
"Grrrrrr. What are you talking about baka?!"  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that we aren't anywhere I know. Heck! I bet we aren't in Crossroads anymore!"  
  
Serena finally noticed their surroundings. They were in a large, metal dome room. There were no furnishings, not even carpet and there didn't appear to be any doors or windows, but there was light. Serena opened her mouth to say something, but a noise stopped her. It sounded like the running and whirling of mechanical gears. Then the wall parted and revealed a being. It looked like a human except its skin was dark blue and its long hair was and orange and yellow hair color, no, it was orange with * natural * yellow highlights.  
  
'It has to be a girl.' Serena thought. The alien had yellow metal plates somehow suspended on its breasts with a blue plus sign and a circle where the 2 lines meet on each plate. Her bottoms consisted of gold- colored underwear covered by a shimmery see- through, floor length skirt with a slit on both sides that run up to the orange fur that secures the skirt to the underwear. On her feet were gold colored high-heeled ankle boots that were cuffed with orange fur.  
  
The girl smiled, bowed low, and said, "Welcome, Your Majesties. I am Fulvia, leader of the Four Royal Protectors. You are on the star ship Sidra. I will."  
  
"Your Majesties??!!" They interrupted together, dread filling both of them. 


	2. Ch2: Rooms

Disclaimer here please.  
  
Sorry about how late this is. I will keep updating but I'm busy and don't know when I'll update next. So please be patient with me. Thanks. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Rooms  
  
Fulvia blinked at their shout, then shock was replaced by confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why did you call us 'Your Majesties' for Kami- sama's sake?!" Darien hollered.  
  
"If you let me, I'll give you a brief history of our colony." Serena wrinkled her nose but said nothing. "You see, 1000 years ago we lived on a planet called Truocsaneles. The Lyreb, who were too close and were caught in the backwash of the explosion, attacked it. However, the majority of our people were evacuated onto the Sidra and able to escape. The current rulers left one order when they died: To choose the best rulers from the nearest planet. The rulers have been chosen like that ever since, either a partner for the current prince or princess, or both a King and Queen. Our last rulers had no heirs, so you two were chosen." Serena's mouth opened and closed but no words were produced.  
  
"So, you're saying we have to stay here forever?" Darien asked wondering how long it'd be before he and Serena killed each other. Serena paled thinking 'NO!!! I CAN'T stay HERE Forever!! The Scouts and Princess!'  
  
Fulvia interrupted their thoughts. "Oh no! You'll stay here for the marriage ceremony and some schooling. Then you'll decide if we land on your planet or if we travel the universe. Now, I'll show you to your rooms." The arc formed and Fulvia went through. Serena and Darien looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. After a little ways, they came to an entryway. "These are your rooms. Roliat, the tailor, will be up in a little bit for your measurements. Have fun." Fulvia smiled and left. The entryway closed behind her, leaving the two enemies alone together in their quarters.  
  
Serena didn't say anything, just started to explore the place. They were in a large sitting room with a Victorian look to it. The walls were a light mint green, a dark wood coffee table sat in the center of a loose semicircle of a small rose print two-person couch and two padded wood chairs positioned in front of a mantle on the far wall. The wall to the right of the mantle had a small dark wood table with a silver tea set on it. A dark green wall runner with a thin strip of the small rose print material running down the center hung above the table. Nearest to the entryway of the same wall was a large tapestry. The colors were beautiful, a wonderful mix of soft and hard, lights and darks, and pastel and bright. The subject, if there was one, paled in comparison to the colors of tapestry. However, there was nothing in the middle of the wall. The wall they came through also had tapestries on both sides. The other side had another wall runner in the center, but it had a strange tall plant stood in front of it. Serena's brow furrowed as she thought. Then she realized that the bare walls were doors. She walked to the bare wall nearest the mantle and it opened. Darien stared after her in surprise. 'I never thought I'd see the day when Meatball Head would figure something out.' He thought.  
  
Serena was admiring the mauve bedroom. The bed was the size of her bedroom back home and had a rose print bedspread and rose and heart shaped decorative pillows. There was a large white bedside table on both sides of the bed; both toped with a light rose lamp and cream shade. At the foot of the bed was a rectangular rose bush that seemed to stem from the bed. The walls were lined with glass cabinets that were half the height of the wall, except in four places, doors obviously. Colored glass, animal figurines, and other delicate items filled the cabinets.  
  
The first room on the right was a male's dressing room. The walls were a dark forest green with a wood molding. There was a dark wood desk against the opposite wall of the door. On the left was the walk-in closet and the wall had a large painting of a woman on a stone bench surrounded by blooming flowers. The right wall had two unused oil lamps at a narrow diagonal and two bookshelves separated by a wall length mirror. The room next to it was identical but opposite; the walls were pink and the layout flipped. The painting, however, was of a man in black, silver, and red on a black stallion with a castle in the far background.  
  
The door on the other side of the bedroom led to an elaborate bathroom. The walls were a light sky blue and the floor was tiled. In the center of it was, to Serena, a swimming pool, but it was really a bathtub. In the corner to the right was a hot tub and in the adjacent (A/N: [ ] lower left) corner was a large shower. Across from the hot tub was a closed off area which turned out to be a toilet. The rest of the wall opposite that entry was a mirror and a sink counter top. To the left of the "sink" area was a cabinet that held towels and bathrobes. The rest of the wall was bare, a door that lead to the main room.  
  
Darien was surprised to see Serena come out a different door. Neither spoke as Serena crossed the sitting room to the last door. It was obviously a baby's room. It was light purple with white carpet. It was filled with stuffed animals, some as big as Serena, and toys and picture books. The only furniture, aside from the bookcase, was a covered crib, changing table, diaper disposal, and a small closet. Serena came out perplexed. 'Why was the crib covered? It makes no sense. I'm going to ask the next person I see.' She then noticed that Darien was lying on the couch and some how taking up both chairs, as far as she was concerned. (A/N: There's a chair on both sides of the couch.) Serena was about to start an argument when the door opened. 


End file.
